Boredom
by Just.InStories
Summary: It's a dull day in the Wright Anything Agency. Apollo and Athena are left at the office to do leftover paperwork. Nothing crazy can happen, right? Justicykes Oneshot.


**(A/N: Hello. First I would like to thank you for reading this story. Um... this is my first time writing a shipping fanfic, so sorry if I suck at romance. And further apologies if anyone seems Out of Character. I'll try to fix those things in the next one. And apologies for any grammatical errors. I tried to revise and proofread this the best I could. If there's any, please alert me and I'll fix them. Thank you for reading and enjoy.)**

Boredom.

That was the word that describes the Wright Anything Agency today. Phoenix was away on some trial, probably bluffing until his face turns as blue as his suit. Trucy is at the Wonder Bar as usual, preforming her magic tricks. And here at the office are the two employees of Wright, Apollo and Athena.

Here at they are doing leftover paperwork from their previous trials. Luckily for them, they don't have much left at the moment, but it still doesn't make them bored. They were just hoping that a random person will burst right in, asking for their help to defend a friend or relative of theirs, but nope. Just a normal day, doing paperwork.

Athena especially can't take it. She was hoping _something_ would happen. But nothing happened. Just her and Apollo, doing paperwork, in silence no less.

Maybe, she can convince Apollo to tell her a story. But what story? She probably heard every story involving Mr. Wright, Apollo, or someone else. But she didn't care. She wanted to hear a story of some sorts, old or new.

"Hey, Apollo. " said Athena.

"Yeah?" said Apollo, lifting his head from the paperwork, and turning to Athena.

"What was that story about Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth, and Mr. Wright and his assistant?" she said.

"You mean that Gourd Lake Incident?" Apollo said, turning to Athena with an inquiring look. "Didn't I tell you that story?"

"Yeah, but I'm so bored right now. I'm willing to hear anything. So can you tell it? Please?" Athena was making some kind of puppy-dog face, but it was more disturbing than cute.

And Apollo couldn't object to Athena's statement. The atmosphere was feeling dull, and he would do anything to break the silence. Not to mention, he especially liked this story. Also, Athena would stop making that face.

Apollo thought for a moment.

"Alright, I'll tell you again." Apollo said turning back to his desk and papers. He then starts the story. "It all started on Gourd Lake, on a dark foggy night."

Apollo proceeded to tell the case. On how Edgeworth was accused shooting an attorney, on how his mentor prosecuted him, on how Phoenix cross-examined a parrot who only knew a few sentences, and how that parrot brought down a veteran prosecutor down. He especially liked telling the near end of this story, on how Phoenix and his previous assistant solved a 15 year-old case and how they fingered, and found out the same veteran prosecutor.

After telling that story, Apollo told some other cases surrounding Phoenix, like how he lost his memory, yet _still_ somehow won the trial. How Phoenix's assistant got kidnapped and how in that same case, Phoenix had to face his first guilty verdict. Apollo then told how someone impersonated Phoenix to get a girl sent to jail for a crime he committed.

"Man, Apollo." Athena butted in near the end of his last story. "How do you know all this? You're explaining these cases like your Mr. Wright himself."

"Oh, ha ha." Apollo leaned back, playing with his hair. "I was just reading files about him or read articles about the cases when I started working here or when I was working with Mr. Gavin.

"Hmph, yeah." Athena was a little surprised. How Apollo still acknowledged Kristoph Gavin as "Mr." even after all those horrid things he did. She would ask for him to tell him that story again, but she was afraid that would cause some hurt feelings to come up.

Apollo continued to tell stories for the next hour, while Athena listened, all while they were still doing the paperwork. And, luckily for them time passed quickly, which means that the files they did went quickly as well.

"Hey! Won't you look at that? Looks like my stories passed the time; much to our advantage." Said Apollo.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks Apollo."

Apollo seemed a bit surprised by that last sentence. He blushed a bit and started play with his fringe again. "Oh, no problem Athena."

"Well, now that the paperwork is done…. What now?"

"Um, well…" Apollo sat there thinking for a moment.

"Wanna spruce the place up a little?" Athena said, interrupting Apollo's thoughts.

"Umm…" Apollo sat there, thinking some more. I mean; that's not really a bad idea. I mean Pearly has been volunteering to clean the office, but it doesn't hurt to give her a break, does it? Not to mention, the office does need it.

"…sure." Apollo finally said, coming out of his thoughts.

The pair then starts to clean the workplace. This procedure lasted for about 2 hours. It was really a pain to clean, though. The real problem was where to move all the stuff that clutter the desks, couch, or any other surface that was in the office. And they hoped that when they find a place to move it, Trucy wouldn't get too upset for moving her stuff.

* * *

There. The agency finally looks better. While all they mostly did was move stuff to the side or stuff it in a drawer, they can't lie when they say the place looked a lot nicer. All there was to do now was to sweep.

Athena grabbed a broom and began to sweep, while Apollo sat at his desk, leaning back. The office was mostly quiet now, with the sound of Athena sweeping being the only noise. It was calming actually. Apparently it was so calming that Apollo drifted off for a bit.

…...

...

...

 _bonk_

 _"(Ow! What was that?)"_

Apollo woke up from his sleep to see Athena leaning on the broom, grinning slightly.

"What was that for?" Apollo said with a slight annoyance in his voice.

"Sorry, I've been calling your name for the last minute, but you never woke up. I thought you were dead for a second, so I tapped you on the head to make sure."

"You hit people in the head, to make sure they're dead?" Apollo sat up and started looking around the office, all the while rubbing his head.

"Oh, well... sorry Apollo" Athena said. She turned around to acknowledge the fruit of their labor. Like previously said, the office looked pretty...

 _bonk_

"Ow!" Athena shouted. She looked back to find Apollo holding a long-handle duster in his hands, with a smug look on his face.

"What was that for?" Athena inquired.

Apollo shrugged. "Hmph. Tit for tat."

Athena smirked. "I see. Well... Take That!"

Athena took the broom she was leaning on and swung it towards Apollo. But Apollo stopped the attack with his own, lack of a better word, "weapon." He slid his (once again, lack of a better word) weapon away and swung towards Athena, purposely missing her. After all, he doesn't want to hurt Athena.

Athena put a hand on her hip. "So if it's a fight you want, Sir Apollo..."

Athena swung towards Apollo again, purposely missing him as well.

"...then it's a fight you'll get!"

Athena's broom dashes for Apollo's duster, hitting it with a clank. Apollo then raised his duster up and swung towards Athena's broom, and Athena did the same.

Here they were, a 19-year old and a 24-year old battling with two standard cleaning supplies in the middle of an office. It'll look ridiculous from any stranger, heck, anybody entering the room. They were both thinking on how stupid this looked, but at the moment, they didn't care. They were lost in their "battle" of the cleaning supplies.

Apollo swings left and meets with Athena's broom. She pushes her broom upwards throwing Apollo's duster off her weapon. They both kept swinging at their "swords." Apollo swings his duster towards Athena and... meets with the side of her face.

The instant it happened, Apollo and Athena dropped their supplies, and Apollo ran over to Athena.

"Oh my, I'm sorry Athena!" Apollo apologized, shouting. "I was... you know... and, oh my gosh I'm sorry!"

Athena rubbed her hand on her right cheek, the place where Apollo accidentally hit her. It stung for a moment when the duster first struck, but it didn't hurt now.

"Ohh... there's a mark on your cheek now..."

"Huh?" Athena said, surprised. She looks at her reflection and there you go, a slight red mark on her cheek. Though she couldn't see why Apollo was panicking so much. I mean it wasn't pretty, but it certainly wasn't something to have a breakdown over.

"Apollo, it's fine. All I have to do is put something on it. It'll go away eventually."

Apollo stopped panicking, and eventually calmed down.

"I... uh, I just... uh. Sorry." Apollo finally said.

They both sat on the couch finally calmed down from the previous frantic situation. Suddenly, Apollo scooted over to Athena, and looks at her right cheek.

"Are you sure it's fine, Athena?" Apollo worryingly said while inspecting her mark.

"Apollo, relax. It's fine, honest."

"Hmm, I sure hope so." Apollo said finally. But then he... kisses her cheek...

Yes, he just suddenly, and most likely, subconsciously kissed her cheek. Which mean he kissed Athena! Apollo, of course, realizes this and started to panic once again.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that, I'm..."

"No, no, it's fine." Athena interjected, slightly dazed. Her cheek was getting redder, but it wasn't from the mark.

Apollo skids away from Athena, and sits back, still embarrassed about the previous exchange. Athena looks over to Apollo, seeing him twiddling his thumbs, probably having another mental breakdown. Of course Athena uses this situation to tease Apollo.

"You know Apollo, you accidentally hit me on the lips a little bit, too." She says this while giggling to herself a bit.

Apollo knowing what Athena was implying, turns as red as his suit, before standing up and shouting.

"Oh! I forgot to, um... clean the toilet!"

"But, didn't you already..." Athena interjected. But that didn't stop from Apollo rushing off into the bathroom.

So the pair sit in the office for the next, oh let's say, another hour or so. It was an extremely awkward time obviously. They were hoping extra, that some crazy client would bust in now, but no one ever came. However, after an hour, Phoenix walked right into the office, to see the pair sitting on the couch.

"Hey, you two." Phoenix said, putting down his briefcase. "I see you spruced up the place a little. Nice."

"Oh, hello Mr. Wright." Said Athena standing up to face him. "How did the trial go?"

"Hmph, same old, same old. I think it's sad that I'm getting used to how these trials always turn out."

"Ha, yeah." Athena agreed, but then noticed a slash mark on his right arm.

"Hey, I thought you said you weren't up against Simon in this trial?"

"Hmm?" Phoenix turns from what he was doing to acknowledge Athena. He then notices she's looking at his arm. "Oh this? Oh, I was facing against this prosecutor that I've had past run-ins with. Not a pleasant experience, mind you.

"But that still doesn't explain..."

"I, um... don't really want to talk about it."

Wright looked around the office a bit more and noticed the duster and broom lying on the floor. He picked them up as he said.

"So did someone come in with a client or something, or did anything else happen?"

Apollo, startled by the last part of his sentence blurted out "Nope! Nothing interesting. No sir!"

Phoenix looks over to Apollo curiously. "Alright."

Phoenix goes to sit at his desk, and Athena sits back down on the couch, her mark facing Phoenix. He notices this and speaks up.

"Hey, Athena. How'd you get that mark on your face?"

Athena also jumped at this remark. "Mark? What mark? I didn't even notice there was a mark there, sir!" Athena was acting all jittery and nervous all of a sudden too. And Widget was off her neck right now, so the little device couldn't blurt out what she was actually thinking.

Of course, he already knew they were lying, though. He has his Magatama to thank for that. Right now if he wanted to, he could break the "Psyche-Locks" they're holding. He even has enough evidence at hand. But, in the back of his head, he simply ignores them for now. He decides its best to leave this one secret.

"Okay... well since no clients came in yet, I don't think there's gonna be anymore, anytime soon. If you want, you can pack up early and head home now."

"Oh, are you sure boss? I mean we can stay here, it's no problem, really." Athena said.

"No, no. Really, I insist. I'll stay here and take any crazy clients, that is if there'll be someone coming in."

Apollo and Athena looked at each other and then shrugged. They packed up their things while thanking Mr. Wright, and waved goodbye as they head out the door.

They go down the steps outside, and turn different directions. But Apollo turns around and notes Athena's attention.

"Um... Athena?"

"Yeah?" Athena turned to face him.

"Umm, yeah. Sorry for everything that happened earlier. I didn't mean to do that, or... yeah. Sorry."

Athena chuckled and said "Apollo, it's fine. I know you didn't do that on purpose, just forget about it."

Apollo turns away from her and mumbled a "Yeah." Athena to turns away to walk home. But Apollo got her attention again.

"Hey, Athena." Apollo spoke up, turning to face her.

Athena also turned around to see what Apollo wanted. Apollo then walks closer to her.

"Didn't you say I accidentally hit you on the lips a little bit?"

Athena had a surprised look on her face as she recalled that moment, teasing Apollo.

"Yeah, but what about it?" Athena inquired.

But then... Apollo pressed his lips against Athena. The kiss lasted for only a few seconds, but I think the pair could agree that it was one of the best few seconds they had.

Apollo pulled away, and smiled, then turned to walk away. While walking away, he shouted.

"All better?"

Athena sat there. Still dazed from the second kiss she received today. But then she finally smiled and starts to walk her own direction, whispering.

"All better."


End file.
